


Avocado Toast

by Madhumita



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madhumita/pseuds/Madhumita
Summary: Louis tries an avocado for the first time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Avocado Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so it may not be that good, please be nice xx
> 
> Thank you so much for beta reading [ Kavitha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_to_read)

Harry had been going on and on about how Louis would love avocados if he tried one, and all it had taken him to convince Louis to eat one was the worst hangover, during which Harry had refused to feed him unless he promised to eat one of those blasted fruits for dinner that night.

So, that day, Louis decided to leave the house and come back as late as possible so as to put off the dreaded avocado-tasting he was inevitably going to face that night. As expected, at promptly 8 pm his phone lit up with a slew of messages from Harry. He tried ignoring them for all of two minutes and failed miserably, taking his phone to read the messages. 

_Where are you?_

_I’ve got your new favorite food waiting for you_

_Come home_

_You can’t escape it_

_It’s not bad, I promise x._

He laughed at the messages, texting Harry that he’d be coming soon, sighing, knowing he had to turn back and go home now. He tried to walk as slowly as possible, but still reached in 20 minutes.

He texted Harry that he was home and opened the door. He heard Harry shout from across the house, telling him to change into something nice. Shaking his head in amusement, he walked into their room, pulling out a decent dress shirt and a pair of his tight black “date” jeans as Niall had dubbed them. Then, he went to the kitchen and noticed that Harry had pulled out all stops. There were candles and rose petals on the table and Harry himself stood in front of him roses in hand smiling widely at him. He gasped audibly, when he noticed what Harry was wearing; it was one of Louis’ favorite outfits of his - as he had told Harry multiple times – and he just stared at him for a few long moments. Harry of course noticed this and smirked at him, “Thought I would at least wear something nice to distract you a bit from what you’re eating,” he said, shrugging.

Oh, yeah, he was supposed to be eating that ridiculous fruit in a few minutes. Shuddering visibly, he let Harry lead him to the table.

“I know this isn’t all that fancy, but I thought you could start with the basics – avocado toast!” he said with so much enthusiasm that Louis had not known one could have for something like avocados.

“It looks better than I expected, seeing as it contains that rubbish” he said grimacing it. Harry just sat down opposite him, smiling softly at his retort. Louis looked at the green abomination in front of him and tried looking at Harry and pleading with his eyes, only to be greeted with a slight shake of his head.

“You needn’t look at me like it’s going to kill you, it tastes really good, you’ll be thanking me by the end of this” Harry said giggling slightly. Louis steeled himself and picked up the offensive piece of toast from the plate and took a small bite out of it. Flavour exploded in his mouth and he realised it actually tasted good, though he tried to keep his face as impassive as possible as Harry was looking at him quite intently and he wasn’t one to take back his words that easily, even if he was wrong in the first place.  
Harry just grinned at him, raising an eyebrow

“How was it?” he asked.

“Not as bad as I expected” he said impassively. 

“Oh, fuck off, it’s obvious you liked it, just don’t want to accept your wrong” Harry said, now openly laughing at him.

“No, I didn’t” Louis tried, protesting weakly. 

“Sure, whatever you say love, just finish your dinner” Harry said.

Louis quietly ate the rest of his dinner and offered to clean up as Harry had cooked dinner. “Just go to bed, I’ll do it today seeing as I put you through such an ordeal today” Harry said. Louis, nodded, sighing internally at how amazing his husband was.

If dishes containing avocados became more frequent in the Tomlinson-Styles household and Louis stopped ranting about said fruit online, no one said a word about it; the only acknowledgement of the change at all was Harry just grinning at him knowingly each time he made something new containing avocados.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](https://madhumitabharadwaj.tumblr.com/) for more Larry content. xx


End file.
